


Seven Magical Years

by mango22



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mango22/pseuds/mango22
Summary: Yousana Harry Potter AU. Sana and Yousef's years at Hogwarts.





	Seven Magical Years

**_Year One:_ **

 

“Ravenclaw!” The sorting hat declared.

 

She smiles and walks proudly to her assigned house table. Generation after generation of Slytherins and now she has broken that tradition.

 

But her family won’t mind. The Bakkoushs don’t care much for silly notions of arrogant customs or unnatural house pride, as long as their children were happy. They’re pure bloods but unlike some other families, they’ve never been the type to look down at associating with half-bloods or muggle borns.

 

After all, her brother’s best friend, Yousef Acar, was a muggleborn. He smiles and waves at her from the Hufflepuff table.

 

**_Year Two:_ **

****

Quidditch tryouts went better than expected. She was the youngest chaser in the Ravenclaw team.

 

And now she was playing against her brother. She smirks at him as the two teams line up against one another. His grin is equally arrogant and _oh it’s on._

“Go Sanaaaa! Go Eliaaaas!” Yousef cheers from the crowd, and both Bakkoush siblings turn around to see him waving a green and silver flag in his left hand and a blue and bronze one in his right hand. It brings a smile to their faces.

 

The teams kick off on their brooms and Sana is determined to win her first game. She’s small but fierce, and the speed with which she flies surprises some of the older players.

 

Goal after goal, the Ravenclaw team keeps scoring but the Slytherin players aren’t too worried. They have their eyes on the snitch.

 

Elias is so close, arm outstretched and finger tips almost touching the tiny golden ball, but at the last second Mari swoops in and grabs it.

 

Cheers erupt as the Ravenclaw team is announced the winner by Quidditch commentator Mahdi Disi.

 

Sana swooshes around on her broom and does a victory lap while Elias rolls his eyes but is secretly happy for his sister, even though his own team lost.

 

Far below on the stands, she spots Yousef, waving the Ravenclaw flag and cheering as loudly as he can.

 

And she feels incredibly happy.

 

****

**_Summer Break Between Year Two and Year Three:_ **

****

Yousef is staying over for the weekend. He is pathetic at Quidditch but that won’t stop Elias from making him get on a broom and attempt to hit the Quaffle. Half the time he’s trying to make sure he’s not falling off and any time the Quaffle comes near him he ducks instead of striking.

 

Sana watches from the sidelines until she can’t bear it any more.

 

“Elias you’re the worst teacher” she says as Yousef climbs down from his broom.

 

“And you can do better?”

 

“Oh please. Even Mom is better at Quidditch than you.”

 

Yousef makes an “oooooooohhhh” sound at the burn and Elias tosses his broom to Sana in response. “Fine, prove it then. By the end of the summer if he can beat me in a game then I’ll be your slave for an entire week. And vice versa.”

****

She smirks. “Get ready to serve Elias.”

 

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sana is a patient and caring teacher, not all relentless energy like Elias, but just the right amount of passion mixed with encouragement.

 

“You’re going about this the wrong way.” She says as he swerves out of the way once again when the Quaffle is near him.

 

“You’re on defensive mode and you have to relax. Don’t worry about getting hurt, trust me you won’t. The Quaffle is not your enemy, it’s your friend. You have to pull it towards you, not push it away. Only then can you score.”

 

“Pull it towards me, not push it away.” He repeats as he flies closer to Sana.

 

“Yes.” She says when his shoulder is almost brushing hers, and for a second they both forget the game.

 

“So how’s it going future slave?” Elias shouts from his bedroom window and they both whip their heads around to glare at him.

 

“Let’s do this” Yousef says with renewed zeal.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sana truly enjoyed the week of having Elias do her bidding.

****

****

**_Year Three:_ **

****

Sana makes sure that her Butterbeer is the non alcoholic version. She takes her first sip and the savors the warm butterscotch flavor running down her throat. 

 

It’s her first time in Hogsmeade and so far she’s loving it. All her closest friends are here and smiles as she looks around their little group with girls from every house. Eva and Noora are Gryffindors, Chris is a Hufflepuff and Vilde is a Slytherin.

 

Outside she sees her brother and his friends making a snow man. Yousef sticks the carrot nose on his round face and it’s complete.

 

They hadn’t talked much once school had started, but something had definitely changed during summer. She always had a sort of crush on him but she never thought it was reciprocated. But those last few weeks of August, for the first time it had seemed, that she was wrong.

 

**_Year Four:_ **

****

Yousef asks her out to the Yule Ball.

 

She wears shimmering blue robes with a floral white hijab. She taps her foot impatiently as the Champion Waltz drags on and on, and she can see Yousef standing on the other side, just as impatient.

 

When it’s finally time for them to dance, they both become shy. All that excitement from earlier is now turned to nervousness once they’re face to face.

 

Sana makes the first move and puts her hand on his shoulder. He gingerly wraps an arm around her waist and they twine their free hands together. They slowly sway with the music and with each second, the awkwardness falls away.

 

Unfortunately, Sana is as good at dancing as Yousef is at playing Quidditch. So she steps on his feet a few times but he just laughs it off.

 

“I told you I was a terrible dancer.”

 

He spins her around before replying, “Yet there’s no one else I would rather have as my partner.”

 

Sana blushes and stammers out a “sorry” as she steps on his toe once again.

 

But he gently guides and teaches her, just like she taught him.

 

**_Year Five:_ **

****

_It’s so beautiful._ He thinks as Sana takes his hand and walks into the Room of Requirement.

 

It’s a masjid, with calligraphy engraved on the high ceilings and mimbars and shelves stacked with Qurans. He’s amazed.

 

“I didn’t feel comfortable praying in the dorm rooms, so I just walked by three times hoping for a masjid and when I enter, this place is waiting for me.”

 

He recalls what Mutasim told him about this room. _It is a room that a person can only enter when they have real need of it. Sometimes it is there, and sometimes it is not, but when it appears, it is always equipped for the seeker's needs._

“And it is there every time?”

 

“Every time.” She says happily.

 

It’s her sanctuary, and he knows how special and private this area is to her, so it means a lot to him that she chose to share it with him.

 

He couldn’t have asked for a better final year at Hogwarts.  

 

**_Year Six:_ **

****

She’s so stressed about exams, constantly revising and falling asleep in libraries.

 

Yousef writes her letters and talks about his experiences working at the Ministry of Magic and how he really doesn’t think it suits him. He’d much rather work as a teacher at Hogwarts, teaching potions to the students.

 

She reads them whenever she takes a break, and writes back lengthy letters of her own.

 

**_Year Seven:_ **

****

The graduate seventh year students leave the Castle in a poetic and symbolic way, as they say goodbye to their beloved school via the enchanted boats that took them to Hogwarts prior to the start of their first year.

Sana sits on her boat with Chris, Eva, Noora and Vilde.

 

On either side of the lake families are clapping and taking photographs as each boat passes by.

 

“Sanaaaa!” Her father calls out and she spots them all standing together. Her parents, Elias, Jamilla and her big brother Ahmed, and Yousef.

 

He had come to her graduation ceremony as well.

 

In the letter he had sent last night, he had said, _“I’m going to start teaching Potions at Hogwarts from next fall. It’s a shame that I’m coming back when you’re leaving. It’s okay, at least I know that if my students don’t like me and I get hexed, I’ll get a special discount at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries from Dr. Sana Bakkoush.”_

She had rolled her eyes. As if anyone would ever hex Yousef, he would probably be the most popular Potions professor in the history of Hogwarts.

 

They all make embarrassing whooping noises as her boat passes by and she looks into Yousef’s camera and gives him a big smile as he clicks.

 

She would miss these halls, the forests, her special room so much. Hogwarts was her second home and it's very hard to say goodbye.

 

But her heart lifts at the thought of her future and all the adventures that are yet to come, and she’s happy because even though this beloved chapter of her life is coming to a close, it's a good ending, and an even better beginning.


End file.
